For persons with certain physical disabilities it can be difficult to manipulate objects or use devices on a work surface without those objects or devices being secured in a stationary position. For example, objects which are not fixed in position may move upon the work surface making them difficult to use, or may fall from the work surface causing damage to the objects. Similar problems can arise where mental capacity is impaired. In this regard, it is often desirable to fix the position of objects such that they cannot be knocked or thrown from a work surface. Of course, objects can be bolted to a work surface or bonded to the work surface with adhesives, but this limits use of the work surface to a specific task. For example, a computer terminal can be secured with bolts to a table to facilitate its use by a disabled person, but in doing so the table becomes dedicated to use in conjunction with the computer.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tray with interchangeable object supporting inserts which support various useful objects and devices in a stationary position to facilitate the use of such objects and devices by persons with physical or mental disabilities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tray with interchangeable object supporting inserts for supporting useful objects and devices in which the inserts can be easily interchanged.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tray with interchangeable object supporting inserts for supporting useful objects and devices which is adaptable for mounting on a wheel chair or standing chair, and which securely engages the chair, yet which can be quickly removed if necessary.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tray with interchangeable object supporting inserts for supporting useful objects and devices which can be modified for use as a standing table, or for use as the work surface for a work station or desk.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tray with interchangeable object supporting inserts which is inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to use.